


Treno

by Colaris



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Freya und Mahagon treffen sich zufällig in einer Kneipe in Treno. // Alternatives Final Fantasy 9 Universum





	Treno

In dieser Geschichte ist das Rattenvolk so gut wie ausgelöscht und auch Puck hat es nicht geschafft. Sie spielt ungefähr sechs Monate nach dem Sieg über Kuja.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Die langen Nächte in Treno galten als die schicksalsbedingten auf ganz Gaia. Entweder gewann man und stieg in die Oberschicht oder man verlor den Halt unter den Füßen und stürzte ab. In solch eine Stadt hatte es schon manchen Abenteurer gezogen – nur um am Ende des Abends mittellos auf der Straße schlafen zu müssen. Dieses Schicksal wollte die Drachenritterin nicht teilen. Sie schlenderte langsam durch die prunkvollen Straßen der Stadt, besah sich manche Schilder an den verzierten Häusern. An einem von ihnen verweilte sie, starrte die schwarzen Buchstaben auf dem Holz an: Zum Goldenen Mogry. Sie schulterte ihre Lanze und trat an die Schwelle der Kneipe, verweilte noch einen kurzen Moment in der einzigartigen Luft Trenos. Der Mief von Erbrochenen paarte sich mit dem intensiven Geruch von Rosenparfüm und von irgendwo her kam ein süßlicher, undefinierbarer Duft von Karamell. Freya legte schließlich ihre Klauen besetzten Hände an das sperrige Holz und drückten sie nach Innen. Sofort stieg ihr der starke Geruch von billigem Fusel in die Nase, gefolgt von der unangenehmen Note Männerschweiß. Wahrscheinlich wurde diese Kneipe niemals richtig saubergemacht. Die Drachenritterin ließ ihren Blick durch den kleinen Raum streifen. Am linken Ende spielte eine Band auf einer notdürftig zusammengeschusterten Bühne, angeführt von einer kreideweißen Menschenfrau. Freya schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen und lauschte den Klängen in der Kneipe. Ihre Ohren zuckten leicht, blieben aber Aufrecht stehen. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, das diese Sängerin sehr talentiert war. Wie erwartete waren ansonsten keine Frauen anwesend. Selbst hinter dem Tresen stand ein männlicher Hippo, welcher gelangweilt die Gläser putzte und immer wieder die Nase hoch zog. 

Die Drachenritterin seufzte erschöpft, suchte mit müden Augen nach einem freien Platz an der Bar. Dieser war schnell gefunden. Sie ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und nahm ihren schweren Helm ab. Die Lanze lehnte sie neben sich an das schäbige Holz. Freya strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wandte sich an den Kellner: „Einen Humpen eures besten Gebräu.“ Der Hippo rümpfte die Nase, nahm jedoch ein bunt verziertes Bierglas und befüllte es. Es roch verräterisch nach Malz. Die Rattendame nahm den Bierkrug dankend entgegen und sah in die tief schwarze Flüssigkeit. Sie leckte sich einmal über die Lippen, setzte dann den Humpen an. Wie zur Bestätigung schmeckte der erste Schluck nach bitterem Zucker. Die Drachenritterin schüttelte sich leicht unter dem brennenden Nachgeschmack in der Kehle und stellte das Bierglas auf den Tresen. Sie hatte keinerlei Ambitionen nach dem Inhalt des Getränkes zu fragen. Vermutlich waren mindestens siebzig Prozent des Inhaltes illegal nach Treno gekommen. Schließlich herrschte auf dem Kontinent des Nebels seit dem Frieden ein Einfuhrverbot von Alkohol und Tabak in die Großstädten Alexandria und Lindblum. Ein jämmerlicher und naiver Versuch. Die Stadt der Spieler hatte der Prohibition nicht zugestimmt, was zu großem Unmut in der Politik der Länder geführt hatte. Auch die eigentlich so überzeugenden Reden von Königin Garnet prallten an der Führung Trenos förmlich ab. Der Alkohol gehörte zu der Geschichte der Stadt, welche ohne das flüssige Gift niemals soweit gekommen wäre. Ja – in Treno würde es immer den starken Fusel geben. Freya dachte noch einige Zeit über die politischen Wege der Regierungen auf Gaia nach, schwenkte dabei langsam das Bierglas in ihren Händen. Ob Burmecia solch einem lächerlichen Versuch des Verbotes zugestimmt hätte? Freya starrte in die dunkle Flüssigkeit vor ihr und begann zu schmunzeln. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, nicht mehr als ein leichtes Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel. Von der Stadt im ewigen Regen war nur noch eine kalte Ruine aus Stein übrig. Die Drachenritterin nahm noch einen weiteren Schluck von dem starkem Alkohol. Wie viele verlorene Seelen mochten in den Gassen Burmecia umher irren? Ein leises Seufzen entkam ihren Lippen. Mit einem Mal war das Gefühl der Schuld wieder allgegenwärtig. Sie hatte das Massaker nicht aufhalten können. Sie war viel zu schwach gewesen. Schwach und unbedeutend. Als Cleyra unter dem Befehl von Königin Brane fiel waren die Überlebenden in alle Windrichtungen geflohen. Eine Diaspora sondergleichen. 

Freya leerte weiter den Krug und strich sich mit den Krallen durch das weiße Haar. Keiner von den Flüchtlingen war durchgekommen. Das Königreich Alexandria hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet und die im Norden des Kontinent lebenden Ratten auf eine kritische Menge reduziert. Nach Beendigung des Krieges zeigte sich schließlich das schreckliche Ausmaß des Völkermordes. Es waren gerade einmal drei Bewohner Burmecia am Leben. Diese hatten sich nach Lindblum gerettet und waren bis zum Ende des Kampfes dort untergetaucht. Die Rattendame legte beide Hände um den Humpen, hielten ihn fest in ihren Klauen. Immer wieder dachte sie über die vergangenen Taten des Königreiches nach. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sog die Luft tief in ihre Lungen. So sehr sie auch versuchte das vergangenen Massaker allein Brane zu zuschreiben drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass Alexandria mehr bezahlen musste als es jetzt schon tat. Freya stellte ihren Ellbogen auf das raue Holz und stützte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand ab. Wieso schmerzten die Gedanke noch so sehr? Vielleicht da sämtliches Gil der Welt den Völkermord nicht ungeschehen machen konnten. Die Weißhaarige spielte etwas mit ihren dünnen Strähnen. Sie konnte nichts ungeschehen machen. Wie aber sah die Zukunft des Planeten aus? Garnet und Zidane waren nun am Zug das gespaltene Land von Gaia zusammen zu führen und den Frieden zu besiegeln. Es bedarf mehrere Verträge – natürlich schriftlich aufgeführt. In den vergangenen Jahren waren viele Abmachungen gebrochen wurden aus dem einfachen Grund: sie basierten auf rein verbal geführte Versprechungen, die am Ende nicht nachweisbar gewesen waren. Dazu zählte unter anderem das Töten von Zivilpersonen oder die Benutzung von übermenschlichen Waffen. Odin gehörte in diese Kategorie. Freya stützte sich noch mehr auf ihre Hand. Dieser Gedanken war sie schon längst überdrüssig. Mit zwei weiteren Schlucken war der Bierkrug geleert. Sie setzte das Porzellan ab und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. Nach einigen Sekunden wandte sich die Rattendame an den Barkeeper: „Noch eines bitte.“ 

Der Hippo reagiert sichtlich genervt auf die Anfrage, tat aber seine Arbeit. Der nächste Humpen war schnell befüllt und zurück in den Händen der Burmecia. Der Mann hinter dem Tresen putzte weiter einige Gläser bevor er gelassen sprach: „Von eurer Sorte sieht man hier selten welche.“ Die Angesprochene blieb auf diese Aussage stumm, starrte nur weiter in die Flüssigkeit vor ihr. Plötzlich erklang neben ihr eine altbekannte Stimme: „Kanalratten gibt es überall. Du musst nur in die Abwasserkanäle der Stadt schauen.“ Freya setzte sich auf und sah empört auf die Seite. Dort stand er. Ein Hüne, groß und kräftig gebaut. Die Haut bleich und voller Narben. Das verfilzte, rote Haar hing ihm etwas über die Augen, jedoch schien er noch immer genug erkennen zu können. Der Mann hatte sich in den letzten Monaten kaum verändern. Die Drachenritterin wandte sich wieder ihrem Krug zu, murmelte dann leise: „Was willst du hier Coral?“ Der Hüne ließ sich neben sie auf einen Hocken fallen und bestellte einen Humpen. Als dieser schließlich vor ihm stand erwiderte er amüsiert: „Eine kurze Pause einlegen Crescent.“ „Pause wovon?“, knurrte die Burmecia und nahm erneut einen großzügigen Schluck des Alkohols. Die eisige Flüssigkeit brannte in ihrer Kehle. Mahagon selbst begann seinen Krug zu leeren. Er setzte ab und antwortete ruhig: „Kopfgeldjagd natürlich. Das Verbrechen schläft nie.“ Die Drachenritterin nickte etwas, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Seit Wochen schon fehlten der Rattendame häufig die Worte. Sie war in dem Land umher gereist, um Antworten auf ihre Fragen zu finden. Darunter unter anderem ob noch weitere Angehörige ihres Volkes am Leben waren. Die Antwort hatte sich tief in ihren Geist eingebrannt. Selbst Fratley – ihr Fratley – war im Kampf gegen Beatrix gefallen. Freya trank weiter von dem Gebräu und sprach emotionslos: „Was anderes kannst du wohl auch nicht Coral.“ Der Angesprochene schnaubte etwas, spielte mit seinen großen Fingern an dem Porzellan. Er pustete sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lehnte einen Arm auf den Tresen, bückte sich dann etwas näher an die Drachenritterin. Sie konnte seinen Atem riechen. Malz. „Warum das lange Gesicht Crescent? Wo zum Teufel warst du die letzten Monate? Zidane hat halb Gaia umgegraben nach dir.“ 

Freya seufzte schwer und lehnte ihren Kopf mehr auf ihre Hand. Ihr Krug leerte sich in alarmierender Geschwindigkeit. Sie bestellte einen weiteren Humpen und sah das erste Mal richtig zu Mahagon. Seine Augen waren wie gewohnt nicht zu sehen. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie besonnen sprach: „Ich brauchte etwas Zeit für mich.“ Ihr Gegenüber stöhnte leise. Das Augenrollen konnte die Rattendame nur erahnen. Er sah sie lange an, ergriff dann wieder das Wort: „Zeit für dich? Schwachsinn. Du bist weggelaufen.“ „Weggelaufen wovor?“, erwiderte die Weißhaarige scharf. Die barsche Antwort brachte den Hünen zum Lachen. Er grinste und trank weiter, stellte das Porzellan schließlich auf den süffigen Tresen. Erst dann sprach Mahagon: „Du bist so gut wie allein auf der Welt, Crescent und vor diesem Schicksal kannst du nicht davonlaufen.“ Ein Augenblick der Ruhe war zwischen sie geraten, erzeugte eine unangenehme Stille. Noch immer fehlten der Drachenritterin die Worte. Der Rothaarige hatte die unangenehme Eigenart es direkt auf den Punkt zu bringen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und schloss die Augen so fest es ging. Die Worte taten weh. Die Erinnerungen taten weh. Alles was geschehen war tat weh. Mit einem Mal legten sich zwei starke Hände um ihre Handgelenke und zogen sie fort von ihrem Gesicht. „Versteck dich nicht Crescent“, knurrte der Hüne, „wir wissen beide, dass du mehr einstecken kannst als die meisten Verlierer dieses Planeten.“ Die Rattendame biss sich fest auf den Kiefer und sah mit verweinten Augen auf. Der Met in ihrem Blut ließ die Hemmschwelle förmlich dahin gleiten. Sie zog etwas die Nase hoch und erwiderte weinerlich: „Was weißt du schon über mich Mahagon? Du kennst doch nur den Kampf an meiner Seite.“ Der Angesprochene schlug mit einer Hand auf den Tresen und lehnte sich noch weiter vor. Seine nächsten Worte brannten sich in ihr Gedächtnis: „Ich weiß genug über dich um zu sehen, dass du dich unnötig quälst. Soll mir aber egal sein. Ich kann nicht jedem gottverdammten Wesen auf dieser Welt helfen.“ Mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Hüne und reichte dem Barkeeper etwas Gil. Er hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt, als Freya laut sprach: „Bleib bitte.“ In ihrer Stimme klang eine tiefe Trauer mit. Der Rothaarige begutachtete die Drachenritterin, setzte sich dann zurück auf seinen Platz. Er überkreuzte die Arme und murmelte: „Bist du dir jetzt einig was du willst Crescent?“ 

Die Rattendame nickte, sah mit verweinten Augen auf. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kaute leicht auf dem weichem Fleisch. Die Burmecia leckte sich über die trockenen Stellen und entgegnete: „Ich möchte Gesellschaft, Mahagon. Deine Gesellschaft.“ Mit diesen Worten schien der Hüne zufrieden gewesen zu sein. Er reichte dem Barkeeper nochmal eine Stange Gil und nahm den Alkohol entgegen. Während des Trinkens bewegte sich sein Adamsapfel sichtlich an seinem Hals. Er schnaufte leicht durch die Menge der Flüssigkeit und wandte sich dann an Freya: „Erinnerst du dich noch an den Feuerschrein?“ Die Angesprochene lächelte schief und nickte. Erinnerungen an den Tag kamen hoch, schoben die schweren Gedanken an ihrer Heimat hinfort für diesen Moment. Vielleicht zeigte auch endlich der Met seine Wirkung. Mahagon rieb sich etwas über den Bart, ergriff dann wieder das Wort: „Wo ist dieses Feuer geblieben, Crescent? Habt ihr Ratten nicht sonst immer eine gewisse Aggressivität an den Tag gelegt? Und nun schau dich an: sitzt hier, die große und gefeierte Crescent wie ein Häuflein Elend auf einem schäbigen Barhocker mit schlechtem Met.“ Bei diesen Worten verengten sich die Augen des Barkeepers. Wohl auf Grund der Größe des Hünen hielt der Hippo sich zurück. Freya hingegen wischte sich mit den Händen die ersten Tränen hinfort, erwiderte dann mit brüchiger Stimme: „Hör einfach auf.“ „Wieso sollte ich, Kanalratte?“, antwortete Mahagon barsch und trank gierig von dem Krug. Diese Bezeichnung brachte das Blut der Drachenritterin wieder in Wallung. Bereits bei ihrem ersten Treffen war es zu einer Auseinandersetzung gekommen, da der Rothaarige sie mit einige unpassenden Namen angesprochen hatten. Kanalratte war eines davon gewesen. Die Rattendame starrte ihn erzürnt entgegen und spie nur für ihn hörbar: „Nenne mich noch einmal Kanalratte und wir habe ein ernsthaftes Problem mein Lieber.“ Der Hüne grinste mit einem Mal triumphierend, wandte seinen Blick nicht von ihr ab. Seine Stimme schmiegte sich leise in ihre Ohren: „Geht doch. Da ist das Feuer.“ Freya öffnete die Augen und starrte ihr Gegenüber ungläubig an. Dieser grinste nur noch breiter, widmete sich wieder den Rest seines Mets. Er hielt den Humpen ihr entgegen und nickte ihr zu. Die Drachenritterin konnte sich nun ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen, erhob ebenso ihren Bierkrug. Sie stießen gemeinsam an und tranken beide die letzten Tropfen des Alkohols.


End file.
